Silence In The Library
by missguidedshadow
Summary: Madeline Williams is just a simple librarian, with simple wants. al Jones is a college student who clearly has anything but studying on his mind. Al needs a text book for one of his classes so he pays the library a visit, only to acquire a strange interest in one of the librarians, though she seems to want nothing to do with him. Organic Fem!Maple ( 2p!America x Fem!Canada )


Madeline loved her job. Honest to goodness, she truly did. Every morning, the petite Canadian would wake before dawn and begin to get ready for work while most people just slept sound asleep in their beds.

The young, violet eyes woman would proceed to pull her long blonde hair into a neat ponytail behind her head, readjusting her wire framed glasses on the tip of her nose before changing in two a knee length pencil skirt, and a nice enough blouse.

After snagging an apple from the shiny maroon bowl on her table, and throwing on a light, pastel coloured cardigan, Madeline was off!

Maddie had loved books all her life, it was really no secret. When she was younger it had been rare to find the Canadian without a new story in her hands. So, it only seemed fitting now that Madeline had become a librarian -and a very good one at that!

The blonde Canadian smiled, greeting her coworkers in a friendly manner as she entered the building filled to the brim with books and took her place behind one of the counters and began sorting and checking in books.

* * *

After a few hours of properly re-shelving books the had been returned and checked in, Maddie returned to her place behind the counter and began sorting through a new pile of books.

The Canadian looked up, startled when a large stack of papers was slammed onto the counter he sat behind. Pulling herself together- Madeline looked up to find an irritable looking man with dark auburn hair, and a very noticeable scowl on his face. "Uh... C-can I help you?" She asked, suddenly becoming very intimidated by the man standing across the counter from her.

"Yeah." He grunted and pointed at one of the papers he had slammed down on her desk, "I'm looking for some stupid text book for one of my college courses I'm taking. I didn't feel like paying useless amounts of money for something I'm not gonna use anyways so someone told me to come here instead." He explained, grumbling through most of it. "I was also told the librarians here were pretty hot," he added, "But you were the best I could find."

Oh wow. How sweet of him. The short librarian rolled her eyes, but nodded, already logging onto the database installed on the computer that sat on the desk in front of her. "Right! If you happen to know the name of the specific book you're looking for I can look it up and see if we have it here," she informed him, as it was her job.

The grumpy looking red head all but tore the stack of paper from the counter and brought it closer to his face, "Biology: Concepts and Investigations, 2nd Edition." He read aloud from the list before setting it back down and crossing his arms while waiting impatiently for Maddie to hurry up and find his book. He had never really been a fan of libraries.

Madeline's fingers danced over the key of her keyboard furiously as she typed in the name of the book he requested, hoping to god they hadn't because she could already tell she didn't want to deal with this customer any bit longer than she had to.

"Ah-hah!" She exclaimed as the search results came up. "Yes, it says here that we currently have two copies of that text boom on our shelves, and they should be right over. . . There!" Maddie said pointing off in the direction the text books apparently should be found. Librarian stood up, already making her way towards the cluster of shelves. "Coming. . ?" She asked, turning her head slightly to look back at the man who was still standing there, though he seemed to be. . . Distracted. . .

When Al's gaze returned to the librarian's face, a wicked grin was strewn across his features. "I don't think you realise how hot your ass looks in that skirt." He said with a chuckle as he watched the young woman become flustered, a light pink blush dusting over her features. "May I just suggest a shorter one next time." He said with a smirk as he began to walk after the blushing librarian.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that if you took your hair down, and ditched the glasses and the old lady sweater, maybe put on something a little more revealing -if you know what I mean- then hey, you'd be pretty hot!"

. . . After even just a few minutes of this, and the occasional person walking past their aisle, covering their mouths and snickering as they caught bits of what her companion was saying Madeline was just about done. She had had more than enough. ". . . Is that so?" She asked, sounding very unamused as she leaned down, running an index finger along some of the spines of the books of the shelves seeking out the one that would grant her freedom.

The librarian just zoned out whatever else this college student had to say to her. He was about her age, maybe a few years older than her, but not by much. Really, that was the only similarity the two shared though. While the librarian was mild mannered and hailed from the great north; Canada, the student was rambunctious, and frankly somewhat rude, and apparently was that of the American nationality. Madeline found endless joy in reading, but Al seemed rather against it, and frankly didn't seemed to want to be in this building any more the Maddie did at the moment.

"Oh!" Maddie was taken aback when she finally did find the book she had spent all this time retrieving. "Here you go." The violet eyed librarian said as she unceremoniously took the book from it's shelf and placed it in the tall man's hands, cutting him off mid sentence.

"Why thank you. . . Madeline," he said taking the book from her, and making a scene of reading her name tag clipped to her sweater for probably the twelfth time in the past five minutes. The ruby eyed man looked over the book lazily, checking to make sure it was exactly what was required for his class. He grinned once he decided it was good enough, "Thanks for the book babe~ see ya around," he promised with a wink as he began to walk off. "Oh!" He said and turned to face the librarian once again. "My name's Al by the way, I'm sure you were dying to know, just to shy to ask; don't worry I don't bite! Much . . ." He said with a chuckle, "And seriously think about what I said about a shorter skirt!" He said before finally turning and actually leaving this time.


End file.
